


HEY!-I'M  %%@!`^^***  "PATTERSONING" AS FAST AS I  %%#@~~*$ CAN!

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), FBI (TV 2018), Rapata (fandom), Repata (fandom)
Genre: A GOOD SNIPER, AND Between Zapata and Maggie, Awk-WARD! Between Reade and OA, Dominic-Not so Much, Episode: s02e11 Gone as a Girl Can Get, F/M, I'M PATTERSONING AS FAST AS I CAN BEYOTCH!, Madeline gets away-For NOW, OA and Maggie join the mission, OA is a sniper, Rescue, Rescue Missions, These Friends love One Another DESPERATELY, This team cannot be broken, YES I'M COPYRIGHTING "PATTERSONING"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: An FBI Agent has been abducted: HQ, as well as out-lying offices and the NYPD,are in full attack mode. Tasha Zapata is the missing Agent, and due to this, Edgar Reade,Assistant Director, is already on the streets, after signing out a Bureau Issued SUV, withorders to notify him on a location on Madeline Burke (and, consequently, Tasha) as soonas it is known. Kurt and Jane Weller, and of course, Patterson, remain on site as support (and incase of another abduction)-Madeline Burke and Dominic Masters are the abductors.-





	HEY!-I'M  %%@!`^^***  "PATTERSONING" AS FAST AS I  %%#@~~*$ CAN!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hotgity](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hotgity), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [Multifandomfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [Zaffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaffie/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [DanaWPatterson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaWPatterson/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [IndelibleEvidence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndelibleEvidence/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [SnarryMania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryMania/gifts).

> VIOLENCE (GUN BATTLE, EXPLOSIONS) (CHAPTER 2)  
MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH (CHAPTER 2)  
NON-CONSENSUAL SEX ACT (CHAPTER 3)-Cade catches Jane at a vulnerable moment,  
takes out his lust for vengeance (and for Jane)

*FBI WAR ROOM*  
(with hours ticking away, and no progress on finding Zapata, tensions rise...)  
Weller: Patterson...

Patterson: HEY! I'm fucking 'Pattersoning' as fucking fast as I fucking can-can YOU  
'PATTERSON?-NO?! Then back the fuck off!...Sorry!

Reade (from the SUV): I need a destination, Guys!

Jane: Thirty seconds more...(Patterson abruptly sits back, staring BROADSWORDS, not  
daggers, at the tattooed beauty), I mean Patterson's on it!

Reade: Pat-

Patterson: Don't SAY IT! (under her breath: Paterson, hey Patterson, any rabbits that you can pull  
outta your ass, and we'll need that in the next seven-fifths of a second...what's the HOLD-UP,  
Patterson...Patterson!...)

*DOWNTOWN NY-WHERE ZAPATA'S BEING HELD*

(Tasha is hand-cuffed, arms above her head, with the hand-cuff chains threaded through a ceiling pipe.  
She's been beaten, and denied food and water.)

Madeline: Tasha, Tasha...I had such plans for you.

Zapata: Could you amend those plans to take a big juicy bite outta my big ass butt?

Madeline's benevolent smile never wavers. She nods at Dominic, who draws his left fist back  
and strikes the defenseless Agent flush on her left jaw.

To the sadistic criminals shock, Zapata cackles wildly in response.

"That was a GOOD ONE-I bet it left a mark...I HOPE that it did, because when Reade gets here  
and sees my face he's gonna **FUCK YOU UP!"**

*FBI TECH LAB*

Reade (over coms): Do I have a location? 

Patterson: GOT IT! Relaying their '20' now! You're...3 mins out!

Reade whipping around a corner, barely missing a taxi): Get me some back-up!

Patterson: Sending...Zidan and Bell, they're close...patching in...Agents Zidan, Bell-you're  
on with the AD

Reade: How far out are you, Agents?!

Bell: No more than 5, Sir...

Patterson: NOT GOOD ENOUGH...GET SOME SPEED UP!!

Bell and Zidan: Ahhh...

Reade: THANK YOU, Patterson-what she said, Agents!

Zidan: Copy...we're 1 minute out-we found a work-around to location.

Jane and Weller are dumb-founded (at Patterson's outburst)-What?! He's driving!

(_Maggie and OA arrive at the location just as Reade does. Noticing the sniper rifle_  
_OA is carrying, The AD asks, "Dumb question-Are you any good with that thing?"_  
_"I can knock the tits off of a bumblebee at 1000 meters, Sir," is OA's confident reply._

_"Zapata's in there. We're bringing her out alive...we don't have eyes in there, number of_  
_perps onsite unknown...Zidan, I need you up on that east roof-get eyes on them; YOU ARE_  
_GREEN on all hostiles, as long as Agent Zapata is not endangered More back-up is enroute._  
_Let's go."_


End file.
